This and That
by Troid
Summary: One hot summer day, Fennel swings by Professor Juniper's lab to...what, exactly? What brings her to Nuvema Town? Well, as she would put it, this and that. Femslash/lemon/yuri/what have you, kink meme fill.


Prompt: "Scissoring please *u*"

Pairing: Juniper/Fennel

URL: thread=5427027#t5427027

Format for the URL is pokanon[dot]livejournal[dot]com[slash]1363[dot]html[question mark], followed by the above thread equals etc.

A/N: First lemon I wrote on the meme, and as you will see, my smut abilities are a work in progress.

* * *

><p>"Knock knock!"<p>

The Professor turned, but she might as well not have-who but Fennel announced her arrival with singsong onomatopoeia? The raven-haired woman unloaded the bag she'd brought with her on the jaunt from Striaton and grinned at Juniper. "Hi."

"Hello, Fennel." Juniper returned the smile. "What brings you to Nuvema this late?"

"Oh, you know, this and that," replied Fennel, glancing out the window to where the trees were being painted red-orange by the setting sun. She looked back to find her friend's eyebrows positively vanishing into her hairline. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Juniper returned her attention to the research reports scattered across her desk.

Fennel plunked herself down across from her lab coat-clad colleague and let her chin rest in her own hands. "Let's talk about the weather."

Juniper couldn't resist snorting a hastily disguised laugh. Oh, Fennel. _Let's talk about the weather._ Honestly. Aloud, her focus mostly on the papers before her, she said, "Well, it's been very humid, hasn't it?"

"Mmm-hmm. I was sweating on the way over."

"I expect you will here, too. My air conditioning is out."

"A little sweat never hurt anybody."

"Of course not."

"Same as rain, right? It gets you wet...but that's no big deal."

Juniper nodded, apparently still distracted by her work, and for half a humid minute there was silence.

"Hey—" She started to protest as Fennel climbed onto the desk, resting her knees on the reports. She stopped as she saw the woman's shirt had fallen open a few buttons to reveal a rather cute purple bra and, more importantly, a considerable amount of bare skin.

Fennel put her hands on Juniper's shoulders and began sliding her lab coat off. "You said you'd been having slow days around here last time I called." She smiled a little devilishly. "I thought I'd come over and...you know..."

Juniper's brain screamed as her mouth had the stupidity to say, "What?"

"This and that," said Fennel's mouth. _Fuck your brains out,_ said her eyes.

No words worth saying came to Juniper's formidable mind as Fennel relieved her of her shirt, but it wasn't the first time they'd done this, and she figured she'd occupy herself by undressing Fennel. Two shirts fell to the floor, then one bra, and then Fennel leaned a little too far into a wet kiss and they toppled to the floor before Fennel's undergarment could join Juniper's.

"You know," said Fennel as she yanked Juniper's entirely unfashionable slacks off, "there's really only one thing I think we can do when it's this hot."

"What?" said Juniper again, immediately cursing herself with whatever part of her brain wasn't occupied by heavy breaths.

Fennel's pants and the layer of fabric after them were gone in a flash, and she grabbed hold of Juniper's underwear at the hips, treating her to one more grin. "Get hotter." And the brunette's panties were flung aside, and, with a bubbly, _fuck foreplay_ attitude, Fennel hooked a leg over Juniper's opposite, brought their sexes together, and started grinding.

The Professor of Pokémon thought for an instant she was going to faint (it _was_ very hot in the lab). Fennel established a lively rhythm, and Juniper could feel every inch of her under her own sensitive flesh, sliding, bumping, rubbing, _stimulating_; all the more sensual was the thought that every drop of pleasure she felt coursing from her slick folds to her midriff and up her spine was shared by Fennel.

They stayed that way, each woman gasping at the sensations each new thrust or change of angle brought; Fennel pushing deep as if to meld with Juniper completely; Juniper finding herself riding alternately on Fennel's own cunt, on her thighs, and even high enough to feel her pubic hair, for a length of time indeterminate in the heat. Then, just as the Professor felt herself edging toward heavenly release, Fennel spared one arm from supporting herself to grip Juniper's light brown locks, and they locked eyes. "We're not done yet, Aurie. If this is this and that, then that was just this."

The next thing Juniper knew, Fennel had shoved her none too gently onto her back, and the crystal-eyed scientist was repositioning herself for...what?

"Now, this is that," said Fennel, almost as if she had read her college friend's mind, and she began to move.

This time her actions were more aggressive, more dominant; she wasn't on the giving or receiving side so much as she was on the taking. Juniper gasped as her clit caught against Fennel's warm, wet flesh in one, two, three places, and she felt as though the heat might fuse them together. Fennel's every move got her exactly what she wanted and made Juniper moan with equal ecstasy as their hands traced love across each other's skin. She accelerated, gyrating and pushing and hitching half-still in moments like shared heartbeats, their bodies swaying together, and Juniper almost screamed as at last a wave of blissful white-hot pleasure filled her and burst outward, leaving her shaking with tremors along her thighs and repeating Fennel's name.

Fennel came then, as if her orgasm was triggered by Juniper's-or at least her sexy moaning-and finally she disengaged and lay beside her every-so-often-whenever-the-hell-it-happens lover, panting.

One long, warm look and one final kiss later, when they'd covered their sweat-soaked bodies, Fennel said, "Are you free next weekend? I want to take you on a date."

"I'm free," said Juniper, running a hand through her disheveled hair. She sighed. "Of course there are those reports to get to, but I think you might have — Wait!"

Fennel, who had been heading for the door, turned back. "Yes?"

"What are you going to do until then?" Juniper sounded borderline distraught. "What am _I_ going to do?"

She was already kicking herself, because she knew what Fennel was going to answer; it was obvious from the smile that slid onto her face as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She'd said it repeatedly, and now Juniper had given her the perfect opportunity to do it again. Come on, let's hear it, _this_...

Fennel laughed at Juniper's expression, her hair tossing as she turned to go. Then, several steps toward the door, she turned back, and:

"_Shlick shlick._"


End file.
